You know I'm no good
by MandyXD
Summary: UA de Roonil Wazlib, Rodolphus/Bella, participando do projeto ficwriter estações.


**You know I'm no good**

_Quente – Rodolphus & Bellatrix _

_**Atenção! **__Você, mocinha inocente e que com menos de 17 anos, por favor, não leia a fic a seguir, porque ela contém cenas de sexo (explícito, porque é o melhor) e consumo de drogas. Grata._

_**P.S.: **__Lord Harley é o nosso Voldinho. Harley é uma referência � moto Hareley Davidson, sabe?_

Era um verão atípico. Durante o dia fazia muito calor e durante a noite ele ainda aumentava. Nem havia esperança de chuva. Não nos próximos dias. 

Bellatrix passou a mão sobre o antebraço. Estava quente e dormente. Mas era lindo, e o desenho bem talhado nele parecia pulsar e ter vida própria. Podia até ver a cobra serpenteando em direção � sua mão. Seus dedos passearam sobre os contornos negros, subiram até o braço, a tira de couro que o apertava e os ombros ossudos.

Era a mais nova tatuagem da coleção, fora um raio no braço oposto ao da cobra, uma ferradura perto do ombro e pin-ups espalhadas pelos bíceps.

Uma batida na porta a despertou e logo depois Narcisa entrou no quarto. Cissy se sentou na cama desarrumada da irmã e começou a tagarelar sobre o próximo destino. Bellatrix pouco se importava, desde que a gangue não ficasse parada mais do que três dias. Ela confiava em Harley, pelo menos em relação ao planejamento dos roteiros. 

- E então? Não acha que seria ótimo irmos para uma praia? – perguntou Cissy acendendo um cigarro. – Quer? 

Bellatrix apanhou o cigarro da irmã e abriu a janela. Um sopro quente e poeirento envolveu seu rosto. Ajeitando o tufo de cabelo no topo da cabeça, pôde ver Rodolphus e Harley olhando algo nas motocicletas, estacionadas na véspera em frente ao pequeno hotel onde estavam. Os dois pareciam discutir sobre algo, por que Rodolphus olhava Harley com a boca levemente arqueada. 

- Eu acho praias detestáveis, Cissy. O ar é muito úmido e salgado e a areia gruda insistentemente em nossos pés. 

- Mas lá é bem menos quente... 

- Hum, - resmungou sugando o cigarro – nisso você tem razão. 

- Vou dar uma volta com Lucius, quer ir junto? 

- E participar de um threesome incestuoso com vocês? Hoje não. 

- Bella! – disse Narcisa corando e rindo.

A loira saiu batendo a porta e Bellatrix percebeu que tudo estava um tédio, e ela não via a hora de ir, mesmo que fossem para uma praia. O suor escorria por suas costas, molhando a tatuagem entre as escápulas. Seus jeans grossos e rasgados esquentavam sua pele. Apagou o cigarro, como um adolescente rebelde, na parede cor-de-rosa e tirou as calças. Bem melhor. 

Outra batida na porta. Dessa vez era Rodolphus, com sua camisa de flanela e o cabelo na altura dos ombros todo desarrumado. Estava escorado displicentemente no portal da porta e ao ver Bellatrix entrar novamente no quarto, a seguiu. Ela vestia apenas uma camiseta preta de uma banda qualquer e calcinhas. 

- Nós vamos partir daqui a pouco... – ele disse enfiando as mãos nos bolsos. 

- Ótimo.

- ... mas ainda temos meia hora – completou com um sorriso sacana. 

A mulher caminhou em sua direção e enlaçou seu pescoço, o beijando na boca com urgência. Ele levou as mãos � cintura de Bella e, depois de fazê-la parar, tirou a camisa de flanela. Empurrou-a para cima da cama e deitou entre suas pernas, beijando e sugando com pressa o pescoço quente e suado de Bellatrix. Sua barba por fazer a arranhava, e ela arfava levemente. 

- Não despenteie o meu cabelo – ela falou enquanto levantava os braços para Rodolphus tirar sua camiseta.

As pontas dos dedos quentes dele massageavam rudemente os mamilos de Bella, enquanto as dela abriam o botão e o zíper das calças. Bellatrix acariciou com avidez o membro dele por cima do fino pano da cueca. Apenas afastando sua calcinha para o lado, ele sentiu-a úmida em seus dedos, excitada. Ele excitava sua Bellatrix. 

Tiraram suas últimas peças de roupa. Rodolphus percorreu com beijos e rapidamente o caminho dos seios pequenos até sua barriga. Sua pele em chamas e salgada de suor o deixava louco. Bella abriu um amplo sorriso quando ele afastou suas pernas e fez menção de abaixar-se entre elas. 

- As damas primeiro, meu bem – disse ele ajoelhando-se na frente da mulher e oferecendo-se para ela.

Bellatrix sorriu com deboche, mas sem parecer decepcionada, antes de segurar na base o pênis de Rodolphus. Ao colocar o membro quente e duro em sua boca, ouviu um grunhido de satisfação da parte dele. Sugou a ponta vermelha do pênis, pressionando os lábios, do jeito que ele gostava. O cabelo amontoado sobre a cabeça de Bellatrix roçava de leve o umbigo de Rodolphus e ele adorava aquele penteado ousado dela. Fechou os olhos para sentir plenamente a boca macia e cálida envolvendo seu membro com vigor.

- Bella... – ele disse com uma voz gutural – Se não parar agora...

Bellatrix o fez deitar sem um mínimo de delicadeza e sentou-se sobre ele, roçando devagar e suavemente o membro dele em si. Um sorriso lascivo cortava seu rosto e gotas de suor molhavam suas têmporas. Rodolphus apertava seu pulso, mas ela persistia na tortura. Quando conseguiu segurar a cintura de Bellatrix e forçá-la a sentar-se de vez, ela gemeu, rouca.

Espalmando as mãos nos ombros largos do homem, Bella movimentava-se sensualmente, ditando o ritmo. Ela estava no comando e Rodolphus nada podia fazer a não ser saborear. Movendo-se cadenciadamente, ao som compassado de seus próprios gemidos, Bellatrix levava os dois ao êxtase. Quando a já típica onda de prazer percorreu todo o corpo de Rodolphus, ele vibrou embaixo de Bellatrix, encharcando-a com seu gozo. Ela continuou, no mesmo ritmo, até alcançar sozinha o orgasmo, cravando as unhas na pele molhada de Rodolphus, sentindo o deleite espalhar-se em suas veias. 

Bella deitou-se sobre ele, sentindo aquele cansaço prazeroso que vem depois de uma transa. Rodolphus, porém, passou a mão pesada sobre os cabelos negros dela, sobre a tatuagem de caveira no antebraço e depois se levantou, vestindo-se com pressa. Ela caminhou até a penteadeira do outro lado do quarto e, abrindo sua carteira, tirou um pacotinho com pó branco. Distribuiu o pó em quatro fileiras, enrolou uma nota de cinco libras em forma de canudo, e aspirou duas. 

Rodolphus, como se farejasse a droga, saiu do banheiro e sorriu para ela quando viu que ela havia o servido. Para Bella, nem o nariz, nem o céu-da-boca existiam. Só podia sentir um vigor. Seria capaz de nadar no maldito mar frio de Narcisa uns 30 kilômetros. 

- Estamos atrasados – ele falou, acendendo um cigarro do maço de Bellatrix.

- Sabe, eu adoraria que as pessoas _pedissem _meus cigarros antes de pegarem. Só assim eu poderia optar por não dar.

- Não seja tão ranzinza, meu bem – ele disse, acendendo com a brasa de seu cigarro um para a mulher. Os dois se olharam nos olhos, só os cigarros entre suas bocas. Bella soltou uma baforada, assoprando fumaça no pouco ar que havia entre eles. 

Com o batom rosa-choque, manchou os lábios e marcou com um beijo o espelho e o filtro do cigarro. Vestiu os malditos jeans quentes, um sutiã e uma blusa estampada com pequenos morangos. Jogou a jaqueta de couro sobre os ombros e pôs nas costas sua velha bolsa com as poucas roupas. Rodolphus pegou a bolsa de Bellatrix, e colocou nas costas junto com sua mochila, tentando demonstrar um cavalheirismo cômico. Ela coçou o nariz com força e saiu do quarto, a cabeça leve como uma pluma.

- Você ainda está me devendo uma chupada – disse Bella o beijando languidamente, envolvendo as nádegas dele com as duas mãos. O efeito da droga aumentava potencialmente o calor do beijo e do clima.

- Eu já te disse que... – falou ele apertando os olhos em ameaça.

- ... não gosta disso. Ok, vamos, vamos!

Os dois desceram a escada em espiral correndo e de mãos dadas, vendo que quase todos já estavam reunidos no hall. O jovem feioso que recepcionava no hotel escolhia-se por trás do balcão e Harley surgiu assim que Bellatrix e Rodolphus desceram o último degrau. 

- Todos prontos e aqui? – perguntou o líder olhando ao redor. 

- Cissy e Lucius ainda não chegaram – observou Crabbe sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Mas eu sei onde eles estão, vamos passar lá e pegá-los no flagra.

Todos caíram na gargalhada, o som macabro de suas risadas, com a de Harley sobressaindo sobre as demais, reverberava nas paredes finas do hotel. 

- Sr. Harley... presumo que vão fechar a conta e... – o jovem pigarreou nervoso e corou.

- Claro, claro – disse Lord Harley sorrindo tenebrosamente. – Quem vai querer pagar para o rapaz? – os olhos felinos do Lord percorreram a sala e pararam em Dolohov. 

- Será um prazer, Lord Harley. 

Os membros da gangue saíram pela ampla porta do hotelzinho e montaram em suas motos. Rodolphus colocou seu capacete e ajeitou-o no queixo. Já Bellatrix fez o motor de sua moto roncar ruidosamente e fechou a jaqueta, apesar do calor. Eles ouviram os tiros, disparados pelo motoqueiro dentro do hotel, e estilhaços de vidro pareceram cair por todo o chão. Bella olhou para a estrada que se estendia além de um monte de terra vermelha. O calor que subia do asfalto dava a ilusão de formar poças de água na pista, quando na verdade eram apenas pequenas miragens.

No momento em que Dolohov pulou sobre sua moto, o barulho de todas as motocicletas acelerando foi ensurdecedor e ao mesmo tempo extasiante. Um vento quente soprava os cabelos soltos de Bellatrix para longe do rosto e naquele momento ela pensou que nunca poderia escolher entre motociclismo ou Rodolphus. Os dois eram suas paixões. Naquele momento, os dois a satisfaziam plenamente e quem sabe um dia, pelo menos um dos dois não seria sua _eterna_ paixão.

**Set list**

**Janis Joplin **– Piece of my heart

**Janis Joplin **– A woman left lonely 

**Janis Joplin **– Mercedes Benz

**Nine Inch Nails – **Closer

**Black Sabbath – **Iron Man

**Black Sabbath **– Crazy train

**Led Zeppelin **– Sweet home Alabama

**N/A: **Bom, essa fic se passa num UA criado pelo meu amigo Roonil Wazlib. Assim, eles são trouxas, mas a Bellamy Winehouse (alguém percebeu?) foi total uma ótima idéia _dele _e esse lance de Comensais da Morte serem uma gangue de motoqueiros fodas e tals também. E a fic se passa em 1990, auge do movimento grunge, e eu meio que tentei fazer do Rodolphus um, mas acho que não consegui. XP E a Bella tava com uma camisa do Nirvana, mas achei que seria irrelevante citar. E eu não acho o Nirvana uma banda qualquer, o narrador é quem acha.

Mas... hum... Leiam a fic do Ron, que é ótima e na linha do tempo é como se fosse depois da minha.

Ah, essa fic é do projeto Ficwriters Estações – Verão. Eu tenho uma outra Bella/Rodolphus chamada **31 cm, mogno, corda de coração de dragão, farfalhante**. É, tudo isso é o nome. Mas leiam que ela é legalzinha.

Ah, essa é minha primeira NC17 (pelo menos publicada) então espero a compreensão de todos caso esteja ruim.


End file.
